Point of no return
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Après un an d'absence, voici le tout dernier chapitre de ma petite histoire ! Reste-t-il quelqu'un pour la lire ? J'ose souhaiter que oui... Désolée pour le délai, je déteste pourtant les histoires sans fin, et j'ai failli en écrire une...
1. Chapitre 1

**Point of no return**

_De retour après une très (peut-être top...) longue absence !! Voici une histoire que j'avais commencée l'hiver dernier, alors que j'étais ensevelie sous la neige, et que je n'ai terminée qu'aujourd'hui (disons simplement que j'ai profité de l'été pour sortir un peu, et que maintenant le froid est de retour, pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs !!). J'espère que vous aimerez ma petite histoire, dont vous n'avez ce soir que le tout premier chapitre. Comme j'ai tout particulièrement apprécié la fin de la saison 8, cette histoire est ma version perso de ce qui s'est passé dans l'épisode Moebius part.1, après que l'équipe SG-1 originelle soit restée coincée en Égypte et ait décidé d'envoyer une vidéo dans le futur... (on me suit toujours ?!) (Marie, tu seras contente, j'ai enfin écrit quelque chose !!) Alors bonne lecture !!_

* * *

Le sable. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, il viendrait à le détester autant. Il irritait la peau jusqu'au sang, entrait dans tous les trous (ce qui n'était pas peu dire…), et donnait la plupart du temps l'impression que vous étiez en train de suffoquer. C'était sec, rugueux, et terriblement loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Tout cela était bien loin des belles rues asphaltées, dont il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'ennuyer autant. Mais par dessus tout, le sable était aujourd'hui synonyme de cet endroit maudit, où il devrait rester jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

La nuit était tombée, et dans les tentes alentour, tout le monde dormait. Lui n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Comment allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il pouvoir renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait connu. Terminées les parties de pêche, la bière, la douceur d'un lit douillet, les consoles de jeux vidéos, les marathons des _Simpson_ jusqu'aux petites heures du matin… Tout ce qu'il lui restait, désormais, c'était ce maudit sable à perte de vue. Assis près d'un des feux de camp, il regardait danser les flammes en se disant que sa vie n'avait réellement plus de sens. C'en était presque ridicule… Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était resté assis là, mais une voix finit par le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Jack ?

Il ne se retourna pas. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour dire son nom sur ce ton. Il ne bougea pas non plus mais sentit qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour finalement venir prendre place à ses côtés. Il ne parla pas, et elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de prendre la parole à nouveau.

- Je suis désolée… murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il ne détourna pas la tête du feu de camp, mais ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle passe sa vie à lui demander pardon ?

- Arrête, lui répondit-il simplement.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais il réalisa au bout d'un moment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il finit par se tourner vers elle et vit ses yeux bleus baignés dans l'eau de ses larmes. C'était presque imperceptible, mais lui connaissait trop bien ces yeux pour ne pas remarquer le changement, aussi subtil soit-il.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, finit-il par lui dire, pas plus la tienne que la nôtre…

Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle vivait : il était dans la même situation. C'était un sentiment qui était nouveau, pour chacun d'entre eux. L'impuissance, forte et profonde. Le sentiment de ne pouvoir rien faire, et d'en être pleinement conscient. S'ajoutait à ce sentiment le fait qu'ils savaient pertinemment que tout ça ne se terminerait jamais. Ils avaient atteint le point de non retour. Ils passeraient le reste de leurs existences là, à attendre que leurs vies se terminent, dans ce désert de sable, à des milliers d'années de chez eux. Elle finit par laisser tomber sa tête de côté pour aller l'appuyer contre son épaule. Ils demeurèrent ainsi un long moment, collés l'un à l'autre, à regarder le feu monter vers le ciel. Il ne brisa le silence qu'après de longues minutes.

- Sam ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans bouger.

- Épouse-moi.

Elle eut un sourire immense, puis éclata de rire. Elle tourna la tête et appuya son front contre son épaule, avant de reprendre sa position originale. Il sourit. Il sut qu'il avait gagné.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Le soleil pointait à peine lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux. La chaleur qui régnait dans la tente était déjà suffocante. Elle voulut s'étirer un peu, mais un poids la retint sur son petit matelas. Elle se retourna en souriant, sentant le lourd bras de Jack collé contre son ventre. Elle demeura là un moment, silencieuse, à l'observer dormir. Cette époque avait au moins quelque chose de bon : elle lui permettait de se réveiller ainsi chaque matin. Elle sourit à cette pensée, puis s'étira un peu et embrassa Jack près de l'oreille. Elle sentit qu'il remua dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et sortit doucement de la tente.

Le soleil à l'extérieur était magnifique, comme tous les jours. Sam cligna quelques fois des paupières, question de laisser ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière nouvelle, et s'étira longuement. Le camp était déjà plein d'activité en cette heure des plus matinales, et les travailleurs du village se préparaient à partir pour le nouveau temple que Râ faisait construire en bordure de la cité. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du feu où quelques femmes préparaient le repas, elle entendit une petite voix qui l'interpellait.

- Samantha ! Samantha !

Elle se retourna : c'était Nahim. Le garçon l'avait pour ainsi dire adoptée et ne la quittait plus depuis leur arrivée dans le camp. Sam n'allait pas d'en plaindre, elle aimait bien la compagnie de l'enfant.

- Bonjour Nahim ! lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien, répondit l'enfant.

Il la suivit jusqu'au feu où elle emplit une gamelle qu'elle lui tendit. Elle se servit à son tour puis tous les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur une dune, en périphérie du camp, où ils mangèrent côte à côte.

- Gros travail aujourd'hui, lui annonça fièrement Nahim.

- Qui aura beaucoup de travail ? l'interrogea Sam. C'est toi ?

Le petit hocha la tête.

- Aider travailler les champs. Nahim cultivateur !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le français du petit garçon n'était certes pas très évolué, mais il avait appris les rudiments de la langue avec une rapidité incroyable.

- Alors tu vas aller travailler aux champs ? répéta Sam qui se faisait un devoir de toujours le reprendre malgré ses efforts. C'est vrai, Nahim, tu deviendras un très bon cultivateur !

L'enfant lui répondit par un énorme sourire. Il avait à peine dix ans, et déjà son sourire était gâché par un trou, apparu là après qu'on lui eut arraché une dent gâtée. Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser malgré tout que c'était ce qui faisait son charme… Il était très petit pour son âge, et très maigrichon. Sa peau était brûlée par le soleil, et ses cheveux noirs se dressaient en une masse hirsute sur sa petite tête alors que ses immenses yeux noisette trahissaient un tempérament vif et curieux.

Sam et Nahim mangèrent en silence, tous les deux ayant le regard fixé sur le camp. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leurs gamelles, l'enfant se leva d'un bond, prêt à prendre la direction des cultures. Il salua Samantha et disparut presque aussi vite qu'il était venu. C'était là le rythme de sa nouvelles vie. Les jours semblaient s'écouler à un rythme effréné, et pourtant rien tout semblait prétexte à la joie. Les gens qui partageaient maintenant son existence l'avaient acceptée, ainsi que ses trois compagnons, comme s'ils avaient été de la famille. Ils les avaient logés, nourris, et les avaient acceptés sans contrainte, sans réserve. C'étaient des gens qui n'avaient rien, et qui étaient prêts à tout donner. Alors qu'ils devaient se préoccuper de questions existentielles comme ce qu'ils allaient manger au repas du soir, ou encore ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir offrir aux « dieux » pour vivre un jour de plus, le stress semblait ne pas exister dans le village. Chaque journée apportait son lot de malheurs et d'angoisses, et pourtant il n'existait pas un soir où ce n'était pas la fête. Observant les habitants du petit village, elle songea qu'ils auraient bien des choses à apprendre à leurs descendants du futur. Malheureusement, elle-même ne pourrait jamais rien y faire…

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient à peine la plaine de sable, et déjà tout le monde était debout et prêt au travail. De son point en périphérie du camp, perchée dur une dune de sable, Sam les observait, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regardait les hommes partir pour leur longue marche matinale, qui allait les mener jusqu'à l'oasis où ils cultivaient avec peine les quelques provisions qui leur permettaient de survivre. Teal'c et Daniel étaient enfin levés, et le jaffa était penché sur une gamelle laissée près d'un des feux de camp. Le scientifique, à ses côtés, semblait lui débiter un long discours comme lui seul pouvait les faire. Sam aperçut enfin Jack qui sortait de sa tente en s'étirant. Elle le vit regarder tout autour de lui. Il la cherchait. Il la vit enfin, perchée sur sa dune, et lui fit un signe de la tête. C'était simple, mais ce signe signifiait déjà tout pour elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire mille et une simagrées, par besoin de lui prouver tous les jours à quel point il tenait à elle; son attitude au sortir de sa tente avait suffi. Pour Sam, tout cela valait les plus grands joyaux du monde. Elle se leva, attrapa sa gamelle qu'elle avait déposée près d'elle, et descendit rejoindre ses amis. Une autre journée commençait.

_Malheureusement, c'est tout pour ce soir. Comme c'est la semaine des examens à l'université, mon prochain chapitre n'ira probablement pas avant la semaine prochaine, mais qui sait ? Si je suis innondée de reviews, peut-être trouverai-je temps pour une update... (moyen détourné pour un certain chantage, en espérant que ça fonctionne !) J'attend donc toujours vos coms avec grande impatience et également vos suggestions sur votre vision de ce qui a pu se passer en Égypte pour nos personnages préférés (parce que je vous avouerais que mon histoire n'est pas complète dans ma tête, et qu'il me manque peut-être quelques idées...). J'attend de vos nouvelles !!_

_- Amanda -_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Point of no return**

_De retour après une semaine complètement folle et remplie d'examens !! J'ai préféré updater le plus rapidement possible, laissant ce prochain chapitre encore inachevé, mais je vais pouvoir ajouter le chapitre 3 très bientôt !! C'est promis !!_

* * *

Parfois, en se levant le matin, il avait l'impression d'être revenu presque dix ans en arrière. Il entendait les voix des habitants du camp qui se préparaient à partir pour les cultures, et il avait presque le sentiment que la dernière décennie n'avait jamais existé. Puis, il se retournait et apercevait Teal'c allongé de son côté de la tente. C'était toujours à cet instant précis que le rêve prenait fin. Il n'était pas sur Abydos, et Sha're ne dormait pas à ses côtés. Il avait été une époque où il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais ravoir un semblant de bonheur. Il lui avait longtemps semblé que la vie sans elle serait à jamais terne et morose, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir une autre femme dans sa vie. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre… Il s'était fait à l'idée que s'il avait été pour elle toute sa vie, elle ne serait pour lui qu'une partie de la sienne. Il ne conservait de sa femme que les bons souvenirs, malheureusement trop peu nombreux dû au court laps de temps qu'ils avaient pu partager. Ces souvenirs étaient présents, mais n'étaient plus douloureux. Ça, c'était avant leur arrivée à cette époque. C'était l'élément qui était venu tout chambouler. Le souvenir de Sha're était revenu en force, et cela lui causait chaque jour un horrible pincement au cœur. Tout au long de la journée, alors qu'il travaillait avec les autres aux cultures, Daniel avait la désagréable impression d'être un automate. Son corps piochait, creusait, arrachait, plantait… et sa tête était à des milliers d'années-lumières, avec une femme morte qui, ironiquement, n'était pas encore venue au monde…

Daniel songea que ces dernières semaines, où il s'était converti au métier de cultivateur, avaient été les plus exigeantes et les plus éreintantes de toute sa vie. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans, autant sur le plan mental que physiquement. Il faisait nuit au moment où tous se réunirent autour des feux pour prendre leur repas du soir. À la droite de Daniel, Teal'c regardait les flammes qui dansaient au rythmes des conversations des égyptiens. Depuis des semaines, il cherchait un sens à ce qu'il leur arrivait, mais sans succès. Faisant un retour mental sur sa vie passée, il se demandait bien à quoi pouvait rimer tout ce bazard. Il avait été le prima d'Apophis, avait eu une femme, un fils, et avait tout abandonner dans une lutte acharnée contre tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Il allait passer le reste de son existence perdu dans une époque passée, avec le sentiment que sa vie ne servirait plus jamais à rien. Sa vie ne serait plus qu'un long chemin plat au bout duquel l'attendait Drey'auc. Une seule chose trottait en permanence dans son esprit : la trétonine. Il ne lui en restait que très peu de réserves, quelques fioles qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il ne cessait de se torturer avec l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire une fois ses stocks épuisés…

De l'autre côté de Daniel, O'Neill était lui aussi très songeur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils devraient passer le reste de leurs jours dans cet endroit débile. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de rentrer, ou il allait devenir cinglé. Complètement dingo ! Peu importe ce que Carter pouvait en penser, il était hors de question qu'il reste là sans rien faire. Il avait l'impression que l'un de ses pires cauchemars était devenu réalité. Le pire dans toute cette histoire était que non seulement il était prisonnier d'une époque qui n'était pas la sienne, mais c'était que cette époque était sous la domination Goa'uld. Il attendait sans cesse le moment où il allait enfin s'éveiller, et malheureusement, ça n'arriverait jamais. Il perdrait le reste de ses jours à peiner dans ce coin du monde, à travailler à s'en arracher le cœur, et tout ça pour le compte des Goa'ulds. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Sam arriva finalement et prit place à côté du général, à qui elle tendit une gamelle. Aucun des trois hommes ne disait mot. Elle les observa un moment, sourcils haussés.

- Wow, leur dit-elle finalement d'une voix monotone, quel beau trio. La journée a été dure à ce que je vois…

Elle eut droit, pour toute réponse, à un concert de « Mmmmouais », « Bof » et « En effet », tous répondus en même temps et d'un ton monocorde. Aucun des trois ne tourna même la tête, continuant tous de fixer le feu qui crépitait dans la noirceur. Sam secoua la tête, puis détourna son regard en direction des autres habitants du camp.

- Est-ce qu'on va passer le reste de nos vies comme ça ? demanda la voix du général O'Neill qui s'éleva au bout d'un moment. Assis les uns à côté des autres, sans se dire un seul mot ?

- Je tiens à vous préciser que j'ai fait mon effort, répondit Sam.

- C'est comme ça que vous imaginiez la fin de vos vies ? leur demanda alors Daniel. Parce que moi je voyais ça autrement…

- Je suis désolée… fit Sam pour toute réponse.

- Carter… la réprimanda O'Neill.

Elle ne parla plus et prit une grande respiration.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ajouta finalement Daniel.

Ses trois compagnons acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- J'en peux plus, déclara finalement le général.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? demanda Daniel.

- J'en sais rien encore… Mais j'en peux plus !

- Il n'y a rien à faire, O'Neill, répondit le jaffa jusque-là demeuré silencieux, rien à faire sinon attendre la révolution…

- …en espérant qu'elle se pointe bientôt, ajouta Daniel.

Le silence revint, mais le regarde du général s'était tout à coup illuminé.

- Mais c'est pour bientôt, non ? demanda-t-il finalement à Daniel.

L'archéologue eut un moment d'hésitation.

- La révolution ? finit-il par demander. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux en savoir ? Si ça se trouve, on a déjà modifié le continuum, et cette révolution n'aura peut-être jamais lieu !

- Alors on n'a rien à perdre, continua le général.

- Jack, poursuivit Daniel, je ne suis pas certain de bien vous suivre, mais si je comprend bien ce que je suis supposé comprendre, laissez-moi vous dire que c'est la pire idée de toute l'histoire de l'humanité !

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Cette révolution est inscrite dans l'histoire. Elle est censée avoir lieu ! Alors qu'elle arrive quelques années plus tôt, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- En effet, poursuivit Teal'c.

Ils furent interrompus par Carter qui se leva d'un bond.

- Pas question ! s'exclama-t-elle. On a déjà tout foutu en l'air, pas question d'aller chambouler encore plus le cours de l'histoire. Il n'y a pas que nos vies qui sont en jeu ici, mais on parle du sort de milliards d'êtres humains ! Arrêtez de vouloir jouer avec tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop grand, c'est… c'est…

- Sam… la coupa O'Neill. C'est inévitable !

- Non ! se révolta-t-elle. On ne doit surtout pas s'en mêler.

Son regard croisa celui du général, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'elle ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Elle vit dans son regard tant de rage, tant de détermination… Elle ne l'avait pour ainsi dire jamais vu ainsi.

- Et si c'était notre destin ? finit par lâcher O'Neill. Et si nous étions ici pour que ça change ? Et si c'était à nous de commencer cette révolution ? Et si toute l'histoire future de l'humanité dépendait en fait de cette simple décision ?

Sam le regarda quelques secondes, puis fit passer son regard entre les trois hommes. Même Daniel semblait maintenant convaincu.

- Alors je ne ferai pas partie de l'histoire.

Elle se pencha, ramassa sa gamelle, et partit.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires et vos idées, et je vous promets que j'update really soon !!_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Point of no return**

**Part 3**

_Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est tellement apprécié !  Merci aussi à ma fan #1 (marie!!) pour ses commentaires toujours constructifs.  J'ai tenté de faire vite, alors voici la suite de ma patite histoire.  En espérant qu'elle vous plaise..._ 

* * *

Sam entendit la toile de la tente remuer, et c'est ainsi qu'elle sut qu'il venait d'entrer. Elle ne se retourna pas et fit mine de dormir, même si elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le duper ainsi. Il la connaissait par cœur, elle ne le savait que trop, mais pourtant, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler. Pas ce soir. Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain miné, alors mieux valait faire le mort. Ou l'endormie. Elle l'entendit se promener dans la tente, retirer sa tunique, puis ses sandales, mais elle demeura de glace. Face tournée contre la paroi de la tente, elle attendit, les yeux à moitié ouverts. Elle sentit qu'il prenait place à ses côtés, puis sentit son dos contre le sien. Il ne parla pas, ne fit même pas un son. Elle referma les yeux et lâcha un demi-soupir. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, elle en était certaine. Il avait cependant préféré faire comme si… Elle eut un léger haut-le-cœur : elle regrettait presque son comportement de la soirée. Bon sang ! il savait comment s'y prendre ! Maintenant elle se sentait coupable d'une chose dont, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas à avoir honte. Jack O'Neill était un sacré manipulateur. Elle demeura ainsi un long moment, sans bouger, mais tout son être combattait maintenant l'envie de se retourner et de lui faire face. Samantha Carter ne tournait jamais le dos à un problème. Encore moins un problème de ce type LÀ. Elle entendait la lente respiration de l'homme allongé dans son dos, et savait qu'il ne dormait pas non plus.

- Tu connais les risques que ça impliquerait ? finit-elle par lâcher, sans toutefois se retourner.

- Tiens… eut-il pour toute réponse. Tu ne dormais pas ?

- À d'autres, Jack O'Neill…

Il eut un soupir puis se retourna vers elle, appuyé sur son coude. Elle lui tournait toujours le dos.

- Oui, lui dit-il. J'ai une petite idée de ce que ça impliquerait. J'écoute ce que tu me dis, tu sais…

- Alors tu sais pertinemment les dangers qu'une telle opération représente.

- Sam…

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la força à s'allonger sur le dos.

- Je sais pertinemment ce qui pourrait se passer, lui dit-il de sa voix la plus douce. Tu nous a exposé ces problèmes de continuum espace-temps de long en large, et crois-moi, je ne fais pas toujours semblant de t'écouter parler…

- On n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, c'était…

- …une terrible erreur, je te le concède. Mais maintenant, c'est chose faite, et on doit vivre avec...

Elle ne répondit pas, et il vit qu'elle cherchait à éviter son regard. Ses yeux bougeaient dans toutes les directions, et il sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

- Sam, regarde-moi, murmura-t-il en lui agrippant le menton.

Il réussit finalement à fixer son regard au sien. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle ne pleurerait pas, il en était certain, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

- Personne n'aurait pu prédire tout ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? Personne n'aurait pu faire mieux que tout ce que tu as fait dans cette histoire. Alors je t'en prie, arrête de te sentir coupable.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis plongea son regard azur dans les yeux noirs du général. Elle hocha la tête. Il eut un léger sourire, puis se pencha lentement vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'allongea ensuite à ses côtés, et elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Il la serra contre lui et elle coucha sa tête contre son torse, ressentant ainsi chacune de ses respirations, chacun des battements de son cœur comme s'ils étaient les siens. Ils demeurèrent ainsi, collés l'un à l'autre, dans le silence de la nuit égyptienne.

- Je suis toujours contre cette idée de révolution… lâcha Sam au bout d'un moment.

- Ah oui ? répondit-il d'un air niais. Alors je vais devoir sortir l'artillerie lourde…

Elle lâcha un petit rire. Il sourit et la serra plus fort contre lui.

- Sam, si tu ne veux pas d'une révolution, il n'y en aura pas, je te le promets. Et je suis certain que Teal'c et Daniel seraient d'accords avec moi sur ce point.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, puis ferma les yeux.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Ce fut des cris qui vinrent éveiller Sam le lendemain matin. Le soleil se levait à peine sur le campement que déjà les cris des enfants s'élevaient dans les premières lueurs du jour : « Jaffas ! ». O'Neill se leva d'un bond, imité par Sam dans la seconde, et tous les deux se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Daniel et Teal'c étaient déjà là.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Sam à Daniel.

- J'en sais rien, lui répondit-il. Un groupe de jaffas est en route vers le camp. Ils seront ici d'une minute à l'autre.

- Si tôt ? s'étonna Sam.

- Oui, parce qu'on aurait bien aimé faire la grasse matinée, pour une fois, ajouta O'Neill.

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette remarque que le groupe armé pénétrait dans le petit campement. La quinzaine de jaffas, tous en armure et armée jusqu'aux dents, fit irruption à travers les cultivateurs comme une véritable tornade.

Tous les pauvres habitant du campement se réunirent autour du groupe de jaffas. L'un des soldats prit la parole. D'une voix forte et sèche, il s'adresse au groupe tout entier. Les yeux tournés vers Daniel, O'Neill et Carter attendaient avidement la traduction.

- Il dit que le dieu Râ est très mécontent de ses sujets, traduisit Daniel à voix basse. Que les dernières offrandes ne l'ont pas satisfait, et qu'il est très en colère...

- Ouais ben ça j'aurais pas eu besoin d'un traducteur pour le deviner… lâcha O'Neill en un murmure.

Sam lui envoya un solide coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le força à se taire. Daniel poursuivit :

- Il dit qu'ils viennent chercher de nouveaux serviteurs pour Râ, que leur dieu leur fait un très grand honneur en acceptant de les prendre à son service.

- À son service ? poursuivit le général. Tu veux dire qu'ils vont…

Il n'eut pas le temps de parler davantage. Le group des jaffas avaient déjà saisi cinq jeunes paysannes qu'ils entendaient bien ramener avec eux au palais de leur dieu.

- On ne peut pas les laisser faire une chose pareille ! lâcha Carter à demi-voix.

- Et vous voudriez qu'on fasse quoi, exactement ? répondit Daniel. On ne peut pas agir sur un coup de tête ! Si on réagit et qu'on tue des jaffas, demain ce sera une centaine qui débarquera dans le camp ! Je croyais qu'on avait décidé d'éviter ce genre d'effusion…

Sam avala de travers. Elle était face à un dilemme qui devenait de plus en plus lourd. Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir supporter de telles atrocités sans rien faire ? Elle s'était promis de ne pas réagir, d'éviter tout ce qui pourrait troubler le continuum espace-temps, mais des situations comme celle de ce matin étaient malheureusement de plus en plus courantes.

Le groupe de jaffas repartit comme il était venu, et il n'y eut aucun mort ce matin-là. Mais les vies de cinq jeunes femmes venaient de prendre un tournant tragique. Sam les regarda s'éloigner, inutile et impuissante au milieu des cris et des lamentations des paysans. Combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir supporter tout ça ? Elle jeta un œil à Jack et le rabattre le coin de leur tente d'un geste brusque. Il ne résisterait plus bien longtemps, et ce peu importe toutes les belles promesses qu'il avait pu lui faire…

* * *

_N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!  Je vous en prie, même un tout petit..._


	4. Chapitre 4

**

* * *

**

Point of no return

**part 4**

_De retour après une longue longue absence. (université oblige) Alors ce soir j'ai décidé de célébrer mes 23 ans (plus que 52 minutes avant ma fête, la vie est vraiment trop triste...) en publiant un nouveau chapitre. Bohemian Rhapsody qui résonne dans mes haut-parleurs, voici ce que ça donne : _

* * *

Comment des gens qui ne possédaient rien pouvaient-ils faire des offrandes digne de ce nom à un dieu, aussi faux soit-il ? Râ leur réclamait de nouveaux trésors, et ils n'avaient rien. Depuis que le groupe de jaffas était reparti, c'était la débandade dans le petit village. Un groupe de femmes avait tressé un panier que les villageois s'empressaient de remplir de toutes les babioles brillantes qu'ils pouvaient trouver. La grande majorité des hommes étaient partis aux cultures ou encore au chantier du nouveau temple. O'Neill, Daniel et Teal'c ne faisaient pas exception. Sam avait fini par s'habituer à être séparée d'eux, devant diviser son temps entre les cultures et les repas. C'était bien l'une des choses qu'elle haïssait presque autant que les Goa'ulds : ne pas pouvoir faire les mêmes choses que ses amis. Ce matin-là, elle surveillait un bouilli composé presque entièrement d'eau tout en observant Idieh et Iolah, deux des femmes qui partageaient désormais son quotidien, alors qu'elles faisaient la collecte des offrandes. La scène était déchirante : les femmes se départissaient d'objets sans aucune valeur matérielle, mais qui avaient pour elles une valeur sentimentale inestimable. Le panier fut bientôt presque plein, et Sam eut un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'elle vit Idieh y jeter les trois petits bracelets dorés qu,elle portait au poignet. Sa dot de mariage. Son père avait probablement économisé pendant des mois pour les offrir avec sa fille. Alors que les deux jeunes égyptiennes transportaient leur trésor vers une tente où ils attendaient d'être amenés au temps de Râ, Sam ne put s'empêcher de se trouver grandement égoïste. Délaissant son bouilli, elle entra dans sa tente et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite chaînette dorée. Elle avait appartenu à sa mère, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas la porter en mission, Sam la gardait toujours dans sa poche. Elle la tendit à Idieh qui la fixa d'un drôle d'air. Sam la lui tendit à nouveau, plus fermement cette fois, et la jeune égyptienne lui envoya un regard rempli de tristesse, mais aussi de compassion. Sam parlait très peu l'ancien égyptien, alors qu'Idieh ne comprenait pas un traître mot de français, mais à ce moment précis, les deux femmes n'auraient pas pu mieux se comprendre avec des mots.

- Je vis ici maintenant, dit finalement Sam. Je partage votre quotidien. Vous m'avez acceptée comme l'une des vôtres. Laissez-moi partager aussi vos sacrifices.

Elle écarta doucement Idieh et déposa la chaînette en or dans le panier, avec le reste des offrandes. Curieusement, la douleur causée par la perte ne fut pas aussi vive que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Peut-être était-ce cela que la pauvreté ? C'est quand on n'a rien qu'on est prêt à tout donner. Sam n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu quoi que ce soit en se séparant du collier de sa mère. Elle la sentait, bien au contraire, plus vivante et plus près d'elle que jamais, et le sourire que lui envoya Idieh valait plus que tous les colliers du monde.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Un groupe était revenu plus tôt des cultures cet après-midi là, et s'apprêtait à aller porter les offrandes au temps de Râ. Le petit groupe s'organisa : outre quatre ou cinq villageois, on y comptait SG-1 dans son intégralité, de même que Idieh et Iolah. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas quitté leur panier d'offrandes de toute la matinée et semblaient déterminées à le porter jusqu'au bout. Leur longue marche jusqu'au temps de Râ se fit dans un silence de mort. Le chemin n'était pas si long mais il leur parut à tous être une éternité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, et que les deux femmes égyptiennes montrèrent leur panier aux jaffas qui gardaient l'entrée, Sam sentit son estomac se nouer. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi nerveuse de toute sa vie. Les gardes jaffas s'approchèrent d'eux et les fouillèrent, puis leur firent signe de passer. Deux des gardes escortèrent le petit groupe jusqu'à un escalier colossal, qu'ils montèrent tous comme des condamnés grimpant à l'échafaud. Ils entrèrent dans le vaste temple, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de songer à quel point l'endroit était majestueux. Elle observa les fresques qui décoraient les murs ainsi que la dorure des objets de culte et ne put s'empêcher de songer à tout le sang qui avait coulé afin de faire construire un palace pareil.

Les jaffas menèrent la petite troupe dans une autre salle, beaucoup plus petite que la première. Ils leur ordonnèrent de déposer leur panier au pied d'un socle où siégeait, majestueux, un trône doré qui brillait à la lueur des flambeaux. Puis, les jaffas repoussèrent le petit groupe un peu plus loin et une trompette se fit entendre. Les égyptiens tombèrent à genoux et posèrent leur front sur le sol. Les quatre membres de SG-1 n'eurent d'autre choix que de se prosterner à leur tous. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Puis, sortant de derrière un lourd rideau, Râ fit son apparition, fidèle à ses habitudes. Entouré d'une horde d'esclaves et de jaffas, il prit place sur son trône avec une grâce infinie. Il demeura ainsi pendant de longues secondes, observant avec avidité ses fidèles prêts à tout pour satisfaire ses moindres caprices.

- Que les fidèles présentent leurs offrandes à leur dieu ! s'exclama-t-il enfin de sa voix la plus grave.

Idieh et Iolah se précipitèrent et enlevèrent le couvercle du panier qu'elles avaient si soigneusement fabriqué quelques heures plus tôt : Râ ne broncha même pas, et Sam eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Soudain, la lourde voix du Goa'uld s'éleva de nouveau et résonna dans toute la pièce.

- L'offrande que vous apportez est indigne de la grandeur et de la puissance de votre dieu ! Les deux femmes seront gardées à titre de paiement.

Idieh et Iolah n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser l'ampleur de ces paroles que déjà les gardes jaffas les agrippaient pour les transporter ailleurs. Sam eut le réflexe de vouloir se lever, mais la main de Daniel l'en empêcha.

- Que voulez-vous faire ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Être prise à votre tour ?

- On ne peut pas les laisser les emmener sans rien faire ! s'exclama Carter.

- Sam, poursuivit Daniel, pour le moment, nous sommes tous aussi démunis qu'elles. C'est cruel, c'est vrai, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Sam allait répliquer mais son regard croisa celui du général O'Neill et elle y vit qu'il approuvait Daniel. Il fallait croire que la vie en cet endroit les avait bien changée : quelques semaines plus tôt, il aurait été le premier à se jeter au secours des deux femmes.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Lors de leur silencieux retour vers le camp, Sam prit la tête du petit groupe et marcha cent mètres devant les autres pendant toute la durée du trajet. À l'intérieur d'elle-même, le feu qu'elle tentait vainement d'éteindre depuis leur arrivée en Égypte s'était rallumé. Cette fois, par contre, il semblait plus fort que jamais. Elle pensait à Iolah et à Idieh, et se demanda ce qu'on leur faisait subir en ce moment même. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à des choses pareilles. Le soleil se couchait lentement sur l'infini du désert lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement au camp, et Sam disparut aussitôt dans sa tente.

Dehors, Daniel, Teal'c et Jack ne savaient plus que faire. Le besoin d'agir, le besoin de faire quelque chose devenait chaque jour plus fort. Mais, tel que promis à Sam, ils se résignaient à demeurer là, visiblement impuissants face aux frasques de Râ. Chacun repensait à ce qui s'était passé l'après-midi, dans le temps. Daniel crut un instant qu'il allait être malade. Alors que l'archéologue et son ami jaffa faisaient la file pour un peu de ragoût, Jack s'approcha de la tente où Sam avait rapidement disparu après leur arrivée au camp. Entrerait, entrerait pas ? Il se posait la question depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Et puis à quoi bon ? Elle lui en voulait probablement déjà à mort, il ne pourrait certainement pas empirer les choses…

Il repoussa le lourd tissus qui recouvrait la porte de la tente et trouva Sam assise sur son petit matelas, les jambes repliées contre elle et le menton appuyé sur les genoux. Sans dire un mot, il vint prendre place à ses côtés, retenant son souffle et espérant qu'elle accepte de lui parler. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, elle n'était pas fâchée contre lui.

- Ça aurait très bien pu être moi, lâcha-t-elle après quelques longues secondes de silence.

- Jamais, lui donna-t-il pour toute réponse. Je ne les laisserai jamais t'emporter ainsi et tu le sais très bien.

- Et pourquoi n'a-t-on rien fait pour Idieh ? Pour Iolah ?

- Je croyais que tu refusais toute intervention…

- Tout à fait ! explosa Sam. Nous ne devons pas intervenir dans la vie de ces gens ! Nos actions pourraient avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sur tout le déroulement de l'histoire de l'humanité ! Chacun de nos gestes menace d'avoir des répercussions inimaginables… Nous avons fait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, Jack.

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, il ne l'avait que rarement vue ainsi. Son désespoir semblait infini, et Jack aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière et n'être jamais venu à cette époque. Lorsqu'elle tourna enfin son visage vers lui, il vit à quel point son expression s'était décomposée. C'était pire encore que le jour où Janet était morte, pire que quand il l'avait accompagnée près du cercueil de son père… Jamais Samantha Carter ne devrait afficher une mine si terrible, songeait-il. Il avait devant lui l'une des femmes les plus brillantes que la Terre ait probablement jamais connue. L'une des plus jolies également. Elle avait tout pour être destinée au bonheur. Au lieu de cela, elle était là, dans une tente misérable, en Égypte, des milliers d'années avant l'invention même de la radio, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

- Nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait faire, répéta Sam en le regardant dans les yeux. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'en veux autant ?

Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus une véritable rivière. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi.

- Approche, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se laissa tomber vers lui, et il la serra de toutes ses forces. Il sentait les soubresauts de ses épaules alors qu'elle sanglotait. Il ne dit pas un mot, et la laissa faire. Elle en avait besoin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour elle, c'était d'être là.

Au bout d'un moment, il sentit qu'elle avait cessé de bouger. Sa respiration s'était ralentie, si bien qu'il crut qu'elle s'était endormie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il l'entendit cependant murmurer :

- On doit empêcher ça, Jack. Il faut faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas laisser les choses ainsi; il faut une révolution.

* * *

_Un p'tit rewiew ? SVP !!! Pour ma fête ???_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Point of no return**

**Part 5**

_De retour après une (trop) longue absence. Désolée pour le retard, mais chose promise chose dûe : voici enfin la suite de mon histoire. Le chapitre N,est pas des plus longs, et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais je promets que cette fois-ci je n'attendrai pas deux mois avant de vous envoyer le prochain chapitre. Alors n'oubliez aps les reviews !!!_

* * *

Le camp était tranquille ce soir-là. L'absence des femmes qui avaient été enlevées pendant le jour se faisait sentir, même si personne n'osait en parler ouvertement. Pour toute leur petite communauté, elles étaient désormais considérées comme mortes. À une certaine époque, cette seule idée aurait révolté Daniel. Le souvenir de Sha're lui était désormais plus fort que jamais. Chaque fois qu'il songeait à Idieh, ou à Iolah, c'était le visage de sa femme qu'il revoyait. Cette image lui donnait envie de vomir et pourtant, il comprenait. Il comprenait l'attitude passive de ceux qui étaient désormais son peuple. Alors que, quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait été dégoûté par leur attitude et n'aurait pu accepter que les femmes soient oubliées de la sorte, il comprenait. Il comprenait toute l'impuissance, toute la désolation qui pouvait se lire dans le cœur de ses pairs. L'affaire était un drame horrible, mais aussi intolérable cette journée avait-elle été, aussi impuissant pouvait-il se sentir face à la domination goa'uld. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et c'était là un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il devrait apprendre. Apprendre à vivre avec la culpabilité, tout en tolérant son impuissance infinie. Daniel soupira : ce ne serait certes pas chose facile…

Les feux de camp brillaient dans la nuit, faisant danser leurs faibles lueurs dans l'obscurité du désert. Les étoiles étaient nombreuses dans le ciel, apportant aux hommes et aux femmes du camp un minimum de réconfort, un semblant de sécurité dans ce monde hostile et presque irréel. Daniel parcourut le campement du regard. Il s'arrêta un instant sur Kered, le fils de Iolah. Le gamin ne devait même pas avoir quatre ans et, blotti contre son père, fixait le feu en songeant très probablement à sa mère perdue. Daniel ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Kered avait disparu. C'était désormais lui qu'il voyait à la place du garçon. Il se revoyait, le lendemain de la mort de ses parents, et il partagea soudain la peine du petit garçon.

Il fit dériver son regard et parcourut le camp. Jack était de l'autre côté du feu, face à lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Daniel songea qu'il devait avoir les mêmes pensées que lui, à ce même moment. Appuyée contre Jack, la tête sur son épaule, Sam avait un regard de mort. Elle qui avait, dans un passé pas si lointain, toujours une solution à tout semblait avoir atteint le fond. C'était encore pire depuis leur retour du temple. Elle qui avait été si pleine de vie n'était désormais plus que l'ombre de celle qu'elle avait été. Elle s'était enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme que même Jack semblait incapable de défaire. Était-ce donc ainsi qu'ils allaient passer le reste de leurs vies ? À attendre que le destin vienne les rejoindre ? Daniel tourna la tête et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers son fidèle ami jaffa, assis près de lui. Teal'c était tout aussi silencieux que les autres, et fixait lui aussi le feu qui crépitait. Malgré son air toujours stoïque, Daniel devinait que plus d'un tourment devaient sans cesse harasser l'ancien prima d'Apophis. Il ignorait quelle quantité de trétonine il lui restait, mais il devinait qu'il n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps. Après, qui sait ce qui allait se passer… Daniel tourna rapidement la tête et se concentra à nouveau sur le feu de camp. Il devait éviter de penser à tout ça.

Peu à peu, les habitants du petit village disparurent dans leurs tentes. Le campement était silencieux, on n'entendait que le crépitement des quelques feux surveillés par les gardiens de nuit. Alors que les égyptiens étaient tous partis, ou trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit, Sam s'assied bien droite et se tourna vers Daniel et Teal'c.

- J'abandonne, leur dit-elle d'une voix simple.

L'interrogation devait se lire dans les visages de l'archéologue et du jaffa, puisqu'elle poursuivit sans attendre leur questionnement.

- Vous aviez raison, ajouta-t-elle. Tous les trois. Nous devons agir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Si vous voulez une révolution, alors j'y participerai aussi.

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'un énorme coup de masse. Daniel ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde.

- Et pour le continuum… commença Daniel

- Au diable le continuum ! Et puis, qu'est ce qui nous dit que toute cette révolution n'est pas notre œuvre, après tout ? Peut-être que c'est nous qui avons tout déclenché, peut-être que nous _devions_ venir ici, pour débarrasser la Terre des goa'ulds.

- Mais ne crois-tu pas que...

- Danny-boy ! l'interrompit O'Neill d'une voix sèche. Puisqu'elle te dit que ça va aller…

Daniel se tut et hocha la tête. Jack avait raison. Sam était convaincue, mieux valait ne pas en ajouter avant qu'elle ne décide de changer d'idée.

- Très bien, finit-il par répondre. Alors on fait quoi ?

- Notre attaque doit être planifiée, répondit Teal'c de son habituel ton monotone. Tous les égyptiens valides doivent être mis à contribution.

- Il nous faudra cacher des armes, ajouta Daniel. Entraîner des hommes.

- Très bien, le coupa O'Neill. Nous commencerons à en parler aux autres demain matin, aux cultures.

Daniel hocha la tête, Teal'c fit de même. Les quarte membres de SG-1 se levèrent et gagnèrent leurs tentes respectives.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Alors que Jack enlevait sa tunique, Sam était déjà allongée sur leur petit matelas de sol, face contre la paroi de la tente. Les nuits dans le désert étaient froides, et même la protection de la tente ne pouvait les protéger d'une si basse température. Sam frissonnait. Jack vint s'allonger près d'elle, puis l'agrippa par la taille. Elle était glacée. Il se colla à elle, question de lui partager le plus de chaleur possible, et allait sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sam n'allait pas. Après toutes ces années passées à dormir tout près d'elle en mission, il savait quand quelque chose allait de travers. Sa respiration était différente. Elle était différente. Jack s'étira et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rester silencieuse bien longtemps, Sam se retourna pour lui faire face. Jack réprima un sursaut. La femme qui était devant lui n'était pas Samantha Carter. C'était une étrangère. Jolie, mais étrangère tout de même… Ses yeux, habituellement si bleus, semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat pour devenir grisonnants. Son sourire, celui qu'elle semblait lui réserver tout particulièrement, s'était évanoui. Elle avait pâli. Tous ces changements semblaient s'être effectués sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, pour finalement apparaître d'un coup tous ensemble.

- Hey… murmura-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'est alors qu'il vit le nuage passer dans son regard. Alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, elle vint se coller contre lui, le front contre son torse. Il l'entoura de ses bras en silence. Il savait bien que parler était inutile. Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle parlerait bientôt, mais pas maintenant…

Ile demeurèrent ainsi un long moment. Jack sentit finalement que les soubresauts qui animaient Sam s'espaçaient. Sa respiration devenait plus régulière. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il vit que son regard était toujours gris. Il posa délicatement sa main contre sa joue, attendant qu'elle se décide à dire quelque chose. Le résultat ne se fit plus trop attendre.

- J'ai peur, Jack.

Ce fut tout. Il ferma les yeux et la serra à nouveau contre lui, de toutes ses forces. C'était un sentiment nouveau. Samantha Carter n'avait pas peur. Samantha Carter était une battante, une gagnante, elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait, était femme à toujours avoir une solution. Mais ce soir, dans sa petite tente au milieu du désert égyptien, elle était pétrifiée par la peur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il finalement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, les risques ne sont probablement pas aussi grands que ce que tu craignais au départ. Et puis nous savons qu'une rébellion doit avoir lieu, alors qu'est-ce que ça change qu'elle arrive maintenant plutôt que dans des années ?

Mais contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Sam se recula un peu pour le regarder en face. Elle secoua la tête, lui faisait signe qu'il n'avait rien compris. Elle le fixa dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

- J'ai peur de te perdre.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!_

* * *


	6. Chapitre 6

**Point of no return**

_Voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre après beaucoup d'attente (ne me lapidez pas... études obligent !!). Bonne nouvelle, j'ai déjà commencé le prochain (qui sera le dernier) et je ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps avant de le publier. Si vous êtes chanceux, ce sera chose faite ce soir (donc demain matin pour les plus européens d'entre vous...). Bonne lecture !!_

_sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg_

L'idée de la révolte fut plus facile à faire accepter aux égyptiens qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. En fait, la grande majorité d'entre eux s'étaient montrés très favorables à l'idée, et le faible pourcentage encore hésitant ne fut pas bien long à convaincre… Ils commencèrent donc à subtiliser des armes et à les cacher dans des tentes et de trous creusés à même le sol. Des faux, des faucilles, tous les instruments de travail utilisables étaient également mis à contribution. Les égyptiens avaient travaillé fort toute leur vie, et étaient dans une excellente condition physique afin d'entreprendre leur entraînement. Teal'c, Jack et Sam les prenaient à tour de rôle, par petits groupes, et tentaient de leur apprendre les rudiments du combat. Ils devaient cependant rester très discrets, c'est pourquoi la plupart de ces entraînements avaient lieu pendant la nuit. Leur vie tournait autour de cette révolte qu'ils rêvaient de voir arriver le plus tôt possible.

De tous les égyptiens, certains se révélaient exceptionnellement doués pour le maniement des armes. Katep était l'un de ceux qui travaillaient le plus dur. Non seulement passait-il beaucoup de temps aux côtés de Daniel, de qui il avait appris tous les rudiments de la langue anglaise, mais chaque jour il écoutait les enseignements de Teal'c qui était devenu pour lui un véritable maître d'armes. Il s'entraînait de longues heures pendant la nuit, et prenait tout de même le chemin des cultures dès le petit matin. Teal'c avait beau lui répéter qu'un peu de repos était essentiel à tout bon guerrier, l'égyptien ne voulait rien entendre.

- Le faux dieu Râ a tué mon frère, répétait-il sans cesse. Salatis n'aurait pas dû mourir. Salatis n'avait rien fait de mal. Salatis doit être vengé.

- La vengeance n'est pas la meilleure des armes, jeune Katep, lui avait un jour répondu Teal'c. Elle vous poussera à agir sous l'impulsion, et brouillera votre jugement.

Teal'c faisait de son mieux pour enseigner à l'égyptien comment canaliser son énergie, et comment trouver la force de tolérer ce qu'il n'avait pu contrôler. Mais le chemin était dur et laborieux pour Katep. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était de venger son peuple, mais surtout la vie de son frère Salatis.

Les préparatifs allaient aussi bien qu'ils auraient pu l'espérer. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus Jack devenait impatient. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez de voir les égyptiens (et son équipe, par la même occasion) être exploités par un extra-terrestre se prenant pour un dieu. Avec les temps, ce peuple était devenu son peuple. C'était sa famille qui était attaquée un peu plus chaque jour, et il avait toujours le sentiment d'être impuissant face à cette dure réalité. Mais l'impuissance n'était pas un sentiment que Jack O'Neill pouvait tolérer. Il passait donc, tout comme Katep, une grande partie de ses nuits à entraîner ses recrues, à creuser de nouvelles caches ou à accompagner de petits commandos pour piller les réserves d'armes jaffas. Le temps filait sans cesse et il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils ne seraient jamais prêts. En fait, c'état presque ironique… Il avait eu, depuis son arrivée à cette époque, qu'une seule chose ne lui manquerait jamais dans ce pays, et c'était précisément le temps. Cependant, depuis qu'ils avaient décidé d'entreprendre cette révolte, il lui semblait n'en avoir jamais assez.

Sa relation avec Sam en avait pris un coup également. Tous les deux travaillaient tellement qu'il ne la voyait que rarement, et le seul temps qu'ils passaient enfin côte à côté était utilisé à dormir… Il regrettait presque lui avoir suggéré cette rébellion. Il songeait, par contre, que jamais ils ne pourraient avoir une vie ensemble tant que Râ régnerait sur le pays en roi et maitre. C'était malheureusement un mal nécessaire. Parfois, il l'observait alors qu'elle entraînait un petit groupe de recrues, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur elle lui revenait en tête la même et unique question : pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle femme dans sa vie ? Il l'avait déjà dit, et il le pensait toujours : Samantha Carter était un trésor national. Un véritable bijou du patrimoine mondial. Alors que pouvait-elle bien trouver d'intéressant chez un homme comme lui ? Allez savoir…

Sam était en train d'aider un jeune égyptien à tenir un bâton jaffa correctement lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on l'observait. Elle tourna la tête et vit Jack debout un peu plus loin, près d'un des feux du campement. Il lui fit un léger signe de tête. Elle comprit tout de suite le message et lui répondit par un sourire. Elle n'état pas certaine qu'il ait pu l'apercevoir dans la pénombre, mais elle vit qu'il souriait à son tour. Il avait tout saisi. C'était l'une des choses qu'elle adorait chez lui : il la comprenait parfaitement. Nul besoin de parler ou d'être le moindrement démonstratifs, tous les deux savaient ce que l'autre ressentait, ou ce qu'il voulait dire, sans même avoir à faire quoi que ce soit.

Daniel passait le plus clair de son temps à donner des cours de langue. Non seulement enseignait-il l'anglais aux égyptiens, mais il tentait de leur enseigner les rudiments de la langue jaffa. Il aidait également Teal'c, Sam et Jack à apprendre l'égyptien. Même lorsqu'il était aux cultures, il n'arrêtait pas d'enseigner. C'était devenu presque naturel pour lui. Il posait des questions, testait ses amis et les gens qui partageaient sa vie, à un point tel que chacun finit par se débrouiller dans une langue qui n'était pas la sienne. Katep se révéla son élève le plus doué, ayant appris l'anglais avec une rapidité étonnante. Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait laisser paraître, Jack était également un excellent élève, et réussissait à maîtriser l'égyptien beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Daniel le soupçonnait de comprendre cette langue aussi bien que lui, en fin de compte…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Lorsque Sam gagna enfin son lit, cette nuit-là, Jack dormait déjà. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à travailler avec un petit groupe d'égyptiens et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir, mais elle savait pertinemment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Elle regarda Jack un moment, allongé face à la toile de la tente, puis elle se glissa lentement à ses côtés. Elle colla son front contre sa nuque et passa ses bras autour de lui. Elle sentit qu'il s'ajustait à elle et il prit ses mains dans les siennes. Sa respiration s'adapta à la sienne pour finalement adopter le même rythme. Elle adorait le sentir contre elle, et se dit que si elle ne dormait pas, le simple fait d'être allongée contre lui lui permettrait de décompresser et de récupérer un peu.

- Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? fit la voix grave de jack au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Sam sursauta. Elle l'avait cru profondément assoupi. En fait, elle avait tant sursauté qu'elle n'avait rien saisi de sa question.

- De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda-t-elle sans bouger d'un poil.

- Ma proposition de l'autre soir…

Des points d'interrogation vinrent emplir la tête de Sam.

- Alors, tu acceptes ou non ? poursuivit-il.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas te suivre…

- …m'épouser ! Tu acceptes ou non ?

Elle eut le même rire que la première fois. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'étira un peu, venant déposer sa tête contre la sienne.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Pour une fois, oui, je crois que je le suis…

- Ici ?

- Pourquoi ailleurs mieux qu'ici ?

- Jack…

Il crut qu'elle allait se relever, mais au contraire, elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle, avant de poursuivre :

- Avec tout ce qui se prépare, la rébellion…

- Alors plus tard ? Une fois que tout sera réglé ? Disons que ce sera comme une grande fête ? Une immense célébration de la victoire !

Elle sourit de plus belle et ferma les yeux. Il crut qu'elle ne répondrait jamais.

- D'accord.

Ce fut sa seule réponse. Mais ce fut assez pour lui. Elle venait de faire de lui l'homme le plus heureux du monde, alors qu'il ne croyait pas qu'être encore plus heureux était pour lui chose possible. Il se retourna et s'allongea sur le dos. Elle appuya sa tête contre son cœur. Ce fut tout. Il la regarda longuement, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sut qu'elle dormait qu'il se permit enfin de dormir. Elle avait dit oui…

* * *

_Alors, c'est encore pas trop mal ?? Svp, un petit reviez, ça ne prend pas trop de votre temps et c'est tellement apprécié..._

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7

**Point of no return**

_Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre, mais ce n'est pas la fin ! Suite aux demandes de plusieurs (et aux supplications de certaines...), j'ai décidé de modifier la fin de on histoire. Avec un peu de retard, je dois l'avouer, mais le site avait probablement quelques problèmes techniques... Je suis plutôt du genre à suivre la trame de la série, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde pleure... Alors mon histoire n'est pas rose, mais elle sera différente de ce que je prévoyais faire au départ. Un peu plus longue également... _

_sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg_

C'était un matin comme tous les autres. Les habitants du petit campement se levaient un à un, se réunissaient autour des feux pour manger une bouchée puis partaient pour les cultures. Il en était ainsi tous les matins depuis la nuit des temps, et la plupart des égyptiens avaient l'impression qu'il en serait toujours ainsi…

Daniel avait passé la nuit à creuser des caches d'armes près de la montagne, qui était un peu plus à l'ouest. Teal'c était déjà debout lorsque Sam et Jack sortirent de leur tente, si bien que Sam se demanda s'il ne s'était jamais couché. Combien de nuits le jaffa avait-il passées à entraîner des égyptiens au combat, et jamais il ne semblait ressentir la moindre fatigue. Sam se dirigea vers les plats préparés par quelques unes des femmes du village. Elles partageaient cette tâche à tour de rôle, mais depuis que Sam avait commencé à enseigner l'art du combat jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, les femmes du camp avaient tacitement décidé qu'elle serait dispensée de la corvée de petit déjeuner… Ce n'était pas Sam qui allait s'en plaindre ! Elle agrippa deux petits morceaux de pain et alla retrouver Jack qui s'étirait, assis sur le sol près de leur tente. Elle lui tendit l'un des deux pains et prit place à ses côtés, collée contre lui, peut-être dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de la chaleur qu'ils avaient partagé toute la nuit. Teal'c passa près d'eux, en direction de l'endroit où le repas était distribué, et les salua de son traditionnel signe de tête. Sam lui sourit et Jack le salua d'un signe de la main. C'est à ce moment que les cris se firent entendre.

Nahim arriva en courant à toutes jambes, couvert de sueur. Il traversa le campement en criant et s'empressa d'aller retrouver son père.

- Jaffas ! Jaffas !

Il ne cessait de répéter ce même mot, pris de panique. Sam et Jack eurent à peine le temps de se lever qu'une immense horde de jaffas envahit le campement. Jamais ils n'étaient venus en si grand nombre ! Il y en avait partout. Le père de Nahim s'avança, cherchant à comprendre ce que voulaient ces jaffas à une heure si matinale. Ils avaient pourtant payé assidûment leur dû au temple de Râ… Les jaffas ne cessaient de se promener à travers le camp, ne cessant d'observer les habitants, les dévisageant, les bousculant, comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un…

L'un des jaffas retira son casque. Il s'adressa à un groupe de soldats :

- Kro'nok !

Quelques-uns des jaffas disparurent entre les tentes.

- Me tu'ka'suye…

Tout le petit village était silencieux. Personne n'osait bouger, ou encore faire le moindre son. Mais Sam avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait : ils venaient les chercher, eux. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils étaient une menace pour eux. Comment l'avaient-ils su, elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait la trouille. Elle avait peur comme elle avait rarement eu peur dans toute sa vie. À côté d'elle, Teal'c traduisait ce que disait le chef du groupe de jaffas.

- Ils cherchent les conspirateurs… dit-il. Les hommes venus d'ailleurs.

Sam retint sa respiration. Lorsqu'un des jaffas passa devant elle, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Jack lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil : ni lui, ni elle, ni Teal'c, n'était armé.

Le jaffa qui passait tout près agrippa soudainement le bras de Sam, la forçant à se lever. Tout se passa très vite. Jack voulut s'interposer, mais il était déjà trop tard. Déjà plusieurs jaffas s'étaient jetés sur eux. Celui qui tenait Sam ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était de ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Les blondes aux yeux bleus n'étaient pas légion dans le coin… Ils les saisirent alors tous les trois et les emmenèrent auprès du chef de la horde qui les observa longuement. Ce dernier les regarda un long moment, puis lâcha quelques mots que Sam ne comprit pas. À vrai dire, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers Daniel, qui était toujours près de la montagne, en train de creuser une cache d'armes. Elle espérait qu'il y resterait caché assez longtemps pour que les jaffas ne le trouvent pas. Ils auraient ainsi une chance de s'en sortir.

Le chef de la bande jaffa venait d'ordonner qu'on transporte les trois conspirateurs jusqu'au temple de Râ, mais Teal'c en avait décidé autrement. Pour lui, c'était clair et net : pas question de se soumettre à un faux dieu, c'était une idée qui n'était surtout pas envisageable. Il se tint bien droit et fixa le chef des Jaffas dans les yeux.

- Râ n'est qu'un faux dieu, lui dit-il gravement. Il n'est qu'un parasite qui ne cherche à vous manipuler. Jaffas ! Venez avec nous, et permettez à votre peuple de vivre enfin libre !

- Kel'tai ! lui lança le jaffa d'un air défiant. Kel'kol, jaffa !

Contrairement à l'ordre donné par le chef jaffa, Teal'c ne broncha même pas. Au contraire, il continua à la défier du regard. La suite se passa en un éclair…

Le chef Jaffa agrippa son arme et tira directement sur Teal'c. Un immense éclair jaillit de son arme et alla percuter Teal'c de plein fouet. Le bruit qui accompagna le drame était fort, sec, et dur. La scène se passa si vite que Sam et Jack ne réalisèrent la gravité de la situation qu'au moment où ils virent Teal'c étendu sur le sol. Sam eut soudain l'impression d'être au beau milieu d'un rêve. C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver… Elle allait se réveiller, et découvrir qu'elle était à Colorado Springs, dans son lit, et que tout ce la n'était qu'nu horrible cauchemar... Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se sentit tirer loin de Teal'c qu'elle regagna la réalité. Les jaffas les emmenaient, Jack et elle, alors que Teal'c relâchait son dernier souffle, seul, sur le sable du désert d'Égypte.

- Teal'c !!!!

Sam eut l'impression qu'elle allait se cracher les poumons. Elle aurait voulu courir vers lui, se jeter sur son ami afin de lui porter secours. Au lieu de cela, elle était entraînée malgré elle par des jaffas armés, ignorant tout de ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait beau se débattre, tenter de toutes ses forces de se retourner vers son ami jaffa, les soldats qui la retenaient ne faisaient que la traîner encore plus fort. Près d'elle, Jack était en train de vivre les mêmes émois. Tous les deux étaient tournés vers Teal'c, qui était allongé sur le sol, et tous les deux criaient à pleins poumons. Le jaffa ne bougeait plus. Sam jeta un regard empli de tristesse vers Jack, et comprit lorsqu'il la regarda enfin que tout était fini. Teal'c, leur ami, leur allié, était mort.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Daniel était en fait très près du village lorsqu'il avait aperçu le groupe de jaffas. Accompagné de quelques égyptiens, il avait passé la nuit à creuser une cache d'armes, et n'avait qu'une seule envie en tête en marchant vers le campement : manger. Il avait vite déchanté en entendant les cris qui s'élevaient entre les tentes… Avec son petit groupe, caché derrière les dunes, il avait assisté, impuissant, à la capture de ses trois amis. Il avait vu avec horreur l'assaut contre Teal'c et l'avait observé, gisant sur le sol, alors que Sam et Jack étaient emmenés au loin par la horde de jaffas. Les cris de Sam retentissaient dans ses oreilles, et il crut qu'elle allait lui arracher le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Pas maintenant. Il devait rester caché, malgré l'envie de les aider qui lui tiraillait le ventre. À la minute où les jaffas s'étaient éloignés, emportant avec eux deux de ses plus chers amis, Daniel avait dégringolé la dune et s'était précipité au secours de son ami jaffa. Il était déjà trop tard : Teal'c gisait, mort, sur le sable. Daniel se pencha sur lui et lui ferma les yeux, puis il retint un cri de colère. Il serra les poings et les dents, et prit une grande respiration. Il devait se contenir. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. Sa priorité devait rester Sam et Jack. Tous les égyptiens étaient sidérés, affligés par la mort de Teal'c, et aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. L'impuissance avait soudainement repris sa place dans leurs cœurs. Mais Daniel n,avait pas le temps de céder à la colère, encore moins à l'impuissance. Il devait agir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

* * *

_Ne me lapidez pas !!! Attendez plutôt la fin de mon histoire avant de le faire... J'attend vos reviews avec impatience !!!_

_- Amy -_

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

**Point of no return**

_Alors voilà, je vous présente enfin le tout dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il restera encore une personne ou deux pour le lire... Voici donc celui que j'avais oublié tout au fond de mon ordinateur, pour le le sortir qu'aujourd'hui, un an plus tard. Il peut se passer bien des trucs en un an, alors j'avais un peu oublié mon amour de l'écriture pour devenir une adulte avec des reponsabilités... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et ce autant pour ce qui est du délai que pour ce qui est de ma façon de terminer mon récit. C'est une fin peut-être triste, mais je m'en serais voulue de ne pas respecter le fil de l'histoire de cette série que j'ai tant aimée ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciés, sauf si vous n'aimez pas mon histoire. Dans ce cas là, au fait, rien ne vous oblige à lire quoi que ce soit... _

__

Alors que tout le sable du monde semblait défiler sous ses pieds, Samantha ne pouvait détacher son esprit de cette seule et unique pensée : Teal'c était mort. Ça relevait presque de l'impossible, et Sam ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle allait finalement réaliser que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour se réveiller, elle demeurait figée à cette époque qui venait de voir mourir l'un de ses plus grands amis. Teal'c était mort. Une part d'elle venait de mourir aussi. Elle marchait dans le sable du désert, escortée par des dizaines de jaffas, probablement en direction du palais de Râ où l'attendrait un Goa'uld qui risquait fort bien de la mettre à mort, et pour la toute première fois de son existence, cette mort lui était égale. Elle avait baissé les bras. Ils avaient perdu. Ce tourbillon de pensées en amena cependant une autre : Jack. À quelques pas derrière elle, le général O'Neill était conduit lui aussi vers une mort certaine. Mais l'idée d'un Jack O'Neill mort lui était insupportable. Il était un super héro, son super héro ! Avec lui, rien n'était jamais impossible, rien ne pouvait être perdu d'avance ! Il était l'homme de toutes les situations, l'homme le plus courageux qu'elle ait jamais connu, mais il était d'abord et avant tout l'homme qu'elle aimait. Que dirait-il en sachant qu'elle avait ainsi baissé les bras ? Qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir ? Il ne devait pas le savoir. Elle devait rester forte, et digne de lui. Du moins, en apparences. Sam poursuivit sa longue marche à travers le désert, et pas une fois, elle n'osa se retourner vers Jack. Un seul de ses regards aurait pourtant suffi à lui redonner espoir. Mais elle savait que si elle se retournait, que si son regard croisait le sien, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il saurait qu'elle avait abandonné tout espoir…

Marchant à la suite de Samantha Carter à travers le désert égyptien, escorté par une horde de Jaffas, Jack O'Neill aurait pu dire à quel instant précis il avait senti que Sam avait flanché. Ce n'était plus la Carter qu'il connaissait. Sa plus grande peur était que cette Sam-là était morte un peu plus tôt, dans le campement, avec leur ami Teal'c. La femme qui le précédait dans le désert n'avait rien à voir avec la Samantha Carter qu'il avait connue. C'est à ce moment que O'Neill réalisa que les Goa'ulds avaient gagné. Ils avaient détruit Teal'c et Sam. Puis, son tour viendrait. Un jour, ce serait Daniel.

Quand Jack est monté sur l'échafaud, le monde autour semblait s'être effacé. Il n'était plus le Jack que j'avais connu. Elle n'était plus la Sam qui avait été mon amie. Devant moi se tenaient deux étrangers, marchant la tête basse vers une mort certaine. J'ai alors eu l'impression que les Goa'ulds avaient gagné. Ils nous avaient anéantis, tous les quatre. Mon heure viendrait bien assez vite. J'avais assisté, impuissant, à l'assassinat de mon ami Teal'c. J'allais devoir faire de même avec les deux autres amis qu'il me restait. L'échafaud avait été construit spécialement pour l'occasion. « Pour donner l'exemple »… Jack et Sam ont été attachés solidement à de grosses poutres de bois, et on attendu, à genoux, que la mort frappe. Peut-être attendaient-ils un miracle que, seul, je n'aurai pas su leur donner. Alors que les Jaffas prenaient leurs positions, pointant leurs armes sur mes deux amis, attendant l'ordre ultime qui viendrait mettre un terme à leurs deux existences, les esprits de Jack et Sam étaient déjà ailleurs. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils attendaient. J'aurais toujours cru que Jack saurait regarder la mort en face. Ce jour-là, il n'avait d'yeux que pour _elle_. Comme ça avait été le cas tous les jours pendant presque dix ans. Je suis certain qu'à ce moment-là, alors que la mort était toute proche, sa seule pensée n'était pas liée au fait qu'il allait mourir. Son plus grand malheur était certainement de savoir qu'elle allait mourir avec lui. Sa Samantha.

J'ai vu l'éclair qui les a illuminés, puis plus rien. De mes deux amis attachés là, il ne restait que deux corps qui ne voulaient plus rien dire. Ces amis qui avaient été de si grands héros avaient été condamnés à une mort publique, et pourtant tellement anonyme… J'ai cru qu'après ce jour-là, plus rien ne pourrait rallumer la flamme qui brûle en moi. J'ai longtemps eu l'impression que ma vie serait elle aussi gaspillée, et que je finirais mes jours sous les lances jaffas, ignoré de tous ceux qui m'ont connu. J'étais bien loin de me douter que la mort de mes amis n'allait pas être aussi vaine que je l'avais crue au départ. Lentement, sournoisement, une idée germait dans la tête des villageois. Nous avions semé la graine de la révolution, et malgré les malheurs qui s'étaient mis en travers de la route, cette petite graine avait germé et s'apprêtait à devenir une fleur.

Après des années de préparatifs, alors que nous croyions enfin être prêts du but, un miracle nous est tombé du ciel. Et ce miracle est venu à bord d'un vaisseau des Anciens… Teal'c, Sam et Jack étaient de retour. Ils étaient tous là, en chair et en os, et malgré le fait qu'ils semblent venir d'une réalité parallèle très différente de la nôtre, ils nous ont permis de réaliser l'impossible : reprendre le contrôle de notre propre monde. Aujourd'hui, alors que nous vivons tous dans les sables du désert égyptien, à des milliers d'années de notre vie d'avant, nous avons tous retrouvé la paix, enfin si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Il n'y a plus rien à combattre, et les explorateurs d'autrefois sont maintenant cultivateurs. Parfois, le soir, alors que tout le village est assis autour du grand feu, je me mets à penser au passé, au futur, et à ces trois amis que j'ai perdus. Alors je lève les yeux, et je vois cette petite fille qui danse. Cette petite Grace aux yeux si noirs et au sourire magnifique… J'entends la douce voix de sa mère qui l'appelle au loin, et j'aperçois son père qui l'attrape en la faisant tourner dans les airs, répandant son petit rire cristallin au gré du vent. Alors même si je connais toutes les horreurs que l'histoire du monde nous réserve, je n'ai qu'à regarder cette petite fille, et je me dis que tout ça en vaut la peine.

* * *

_Voilà ! Pas grand chose, mais tout de même une fin. Parce que cette histoire en méritait au moins une..._


End file.
